


Not His

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Flavoured_glass: SS/LE, Thread</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His

Severus watched Lily all the time. She knew it, too. She never seemed to quite understand why, though. For her, it was friendship. Simple, uncomplicated. Sometimes he wished it was for him, too.

But more, he wished he could be the one she finally gave her heart to. Even though he watched those green eyes track Potter when the berk wasn’t watching. He knew it would only be a matter of time.

But he kept hoping. Especially when she would offer to sew up the hem of the ragged robes that had been all Severus’s mother had been able to afford for him, or make a picnic lunch for the two of them to share out on the grounds because, “You need sun, Sev. You’re so pale all the time, stuck in that dungeon…”

He tried to ignore the taunts from his roommates about his crush on her. Hell, everyone in Hogwarts knew. Except for Lily Evans.

And it was that, more than anything, that truly broke his heart.


End file.
